Numb
by PhALLoPhoBiA
Summary: Leo saved Piper from bleeding to death to being beaten to death. Now come read as he tries to save her from her deadliest foe... herself. PipL AU Teenfic Please Don't Flame New Chapter updated 6.01.06. ENJOY yea i know a year has passed
1. Prologue REPOST

Title: Numb

Author: Moi

Genre: Drama

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Piper's a teen who can't feel anything. this is her story on how she was able to feel again.

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Prologue

They say that once a person is hurt they can't feel because their afraid of getting hurt all over again. This isn't true because I wasn't hurt I just suddenly went numb.

A young brunette sat on the bench in her room staring out side the window. She was looking at the always active San Francisco skyline. Her arm was bleeding but she didn't feel it, or the pain that came from the blade that she was dragging into her arm. Another day of numbness. It had been 3 months since she felt anything and if things kept going the way they were, in another week it would be 4.

"PIPER? You in Here?"

Piper moved from her current position to wipe off the blood that was already drying on her arm. she pulled down her sleeve before she unlocked and opened her door.

"What?" she asked Moodily.

"Leo's down stairs waiting for you." Prue said back.

Piper took in a shaky breath and headed down stairs. She was dressed in her usual goth. girl clothes, and Leo wore his usual Punk attire.

"Hey babe." Leo said looking at her timidly.

"Hey."

She knew why he was here but he was to late it already happened. she didn't want to tell him but he would find out sooner or later.

"How are you and it" he asked still shy. He knew she was pissed. They had gotten into a huge fight over the thing that he was about to find out was no more.

"It's gone." and then slowly she was gone.  
  
A/N: Yes I know It's short but it's kind of like a teaser/ tester chapter.

1. 


	2. Ten And A Half Months Before

Title: Numb

Author: Moi

Genre: Drama

Rating: R.

Rating change due to content of this chapter and another chapter in the future.

Chapter 1: 10½ months before

Piper looked at the bruises on her arms legs and stomach. Why she was still putting up with Nikolas's shit she didn't know. Their relationship had been abusive from the get go, to bad they or at least, she was in to deep to put an end to it. He had told her if she ever left him it would be all over; that no one would be safe. Piper threw on her darkest tank and baggiest jeans. The darkest bruises she had on her were the ones she had gotten yesterday, so the pain was still fresh. she threw on her black jacket and fixed her running make up. she had another date she didn't want to go on but if she didn't go the punishment afterwards would have been worst than if she was taking to a guy friend. After giving herself the once over she sighed and headed down stairs.

"Where are you going Piper?" Grams asked her.

"Out with Nikolas"

"Okay don't stay out too late" Piper sighed.

She wished Grams wasn't so trusting with her. She wished she treated her like Prue, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten with Nikko. Piper walked outside to find Nikolas fuming she made him wait for her. Piper missed the old Nikolas. She missed when he was always sweet and caring, never abusive or harsh. Maybe if she wasn't so insecure then things wouldn't be. she sighed waiting for him to say something harsh or hit her like he usually did but he didn't instead he kissed her harshly pulling her body to his roughly. His hands roughly running down her heavily bruised body. Piper whimpered in pain. What he was doing was degrading. It was hurting Piper more than she cared to reveal. Nikolas roughly pushed her away.

"Get on the bike whore."

Piper grudgingly got on the bike behind Nikolas, and with a loud pop they drove away. The entire ride Piper cried silently her body ached from Nikolas's roughness. Piper payed no heed to what side of town they were on until they pulled up at The G-Spot. The club it had a reputation for having murders and rapings happen there. Nikolas parked his bike and jumped off. He roughly pulled Piper off the bike and towards the entrance. The bouncer knew him so let them through.

The club was loud and smelled of weed and other illegal drugs. Piper's night was spent listening to Nickolas's lewd comments. Piper had enough when he decided to get him self drunk. Nikolas pulled Piper on to his lap.

"Nikko let me go."

"NO"

"Nikko please you're hurting me." Piper struggled to get off of his lap to only get pinched on a bruise. Piper stuggled with him for 5 minutes before he finally let her go. Nikolas got up and grabbed Piper by the wrist. he was sick of her disobeying him and disrespecting him in front of his friends.

"Excuse me guys I need to go teach the young lady some manners." Nikolas dragged Piper towards an exit. He took her outside and pushed her on a wall. He slapped he couple of times before he finally decided to punch her. After Nikolas landed his final blow Piper crumpled from the pain he inflicted.

"Take off your clothes whore, I need to properly punish you for your disrespect."

Piper heard the exit open she looked over to see Patrick, Derrick and Steve walk out. She was surrounded by nikolas's and his friends.

"Nikko no, please don't do this to me."

"You should have obeyed me."

"Nikko I'm a virgin please don't do this to me."

Nikko slapped and ripped her shirt open. Piper had so many bruises and all were different shades. Nikko looked at all his handiwork he never thought he would see bruises as sexy but on her he got a perverse effect from them.

Nikolas pulled Piper into a bruising kiss, his hands roughly roaming her body as if he owned it. He pulled away to get breath, and yanked her pants roughly down her legs her heart stopped when she saw him unbuckle his pants. She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes. Her eyes shot open when his hard fist landed into her stomach.

"Keep your eyes open." Nikolas whispered in to her ear. He licked the outer shell of her ear. Piper desperately wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere was better than there. She silently prayed that some one would save her. When Nikolas entered her ripping her innocence, Piper screamed loud and hard, though her screams fell on deaf ears because Finch's "What it is to burn" drowned her out.

Thirty Minutes Later

Piper's eyes slowly started to focus when she felt Patrick pull out of her. She no longer had tears. she cried until there where none left in her. she faint made sense of what Nikolas was telling her. Her jaw was throbbing painfully from being punched in it a couple of times. she felt her face starting to swell.

Piper slid down the wall until she was on the ground. Finally her eyes focused. She looked at everyone of Nikolas's friends faces. They all had a look of satisfaction on their faces. She had no soul left it was taken away from thirty minutes ago. Piper felt her jacket next to her and covered herself with it in a vain attempt of modesty. Nikolas walked into the club and his friends soon followed, except Patrick.

"We got to do this again soon." he said with a malicous smirk. then turned to walk back in to the club to leave a broken and bruised Piper alone. Piper had no idea how long she was outside in a huddle before she heard the door open again. Piper cowered into a dark corner, afraid it was Nikolas back for more. Instead it was worse. She saw Patrick and some Guy that Looked a little like him. the guys were obviously fighting.

"How many times have i told you to stay away from Nikolas? You told me you weren't doing drugs and you were going to school. Why are you lying to me so much lately. You're lucky they even let me keep you. they said i was too young ands maybe they were right." Said the older guy.

"Well I'm sorry that I ruined your life bro, you could have just let them take me."

"I didn't want that for you you could be so much better if you applied yourself."

"Yea well I'd rather have fun Leo."

"Whatever I'm through." Leo started to walk away from Patrick when he heard Piper yip in pain.

"What was that?"

"Probably some whore getting her some" Patrick sneered, knowing Piper was still out there.

Leo heard whimpering as he walked towards a trash can. He found Piper with her face in her knees. He kneeled down to get at her level. he could she was bruised and bloodied. Her frail frame was shaking violently. he couldn't tell if it was from blood loss or fear. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she started to mumble something only he could hear. Leo turned to face his brother with nothing but anger in his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! How could you do this to her?"

"Do what, she's the school whore she knew she liked it." Leo balled fists started flying. it had been so long since he had gotten in to a fight with Patrick and a lot of anger and frustrations had be building up for a long time. Leo turned from his brother and went back to Piper.

"Hi I'm Leo."

"Leo, I'm Piper."

"Well Piper sweetheart i need to get you to the hospital because it seems you have a broken jaw."

Leo took off his trench coat and wrapped it around pipers nude form before he picked her up effortlessly. She had lost To much blood from the gashes she had on her body. Leo put her in his car and pushed the seat back so she could rest. He ran to the other side of the car and got in and sped away. But before he left he grabbed Piper's hand and drove that was the entire time.


	3. Waking Up And Gratitude

Title: Numb

Author: Moi

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My computer went down, so I had to wait until they shipped the new one my mom bought.

Chapter 2

Leo sat and watch Piper's chest rise and fall with each breath she took. It had been three days since the ordeal. She had been taken off of life support her first full day there. He watched as the nurse changed her IV and checked her bandages. He knew he should be at school but he couldn't help but be there. He wanted to make sure she woke up. 

The nurse walked past him and told him he had ten minutes before he had to leave. Leo nodded and got up to walk to the window. It was a bright beautiful day and the hustle and bustle of life went on as usual. Leo thought about a time before pain was common in his life. He was so tired, the burden of his brother was to much to handle. He loved him to death but he couldn't do it any more. His brother was holding him back and didn't want to help himself. 

Leo thought about the last two years of his life. So much was taken from him two years ago. Leo's clear blue eyes turned dark and brooding, memories of theat year flashed before his eyes. Leo hated what his life had become. His brother was holding him back in so many ways. Leo started to go deep in to his mind but not so deep that he couldn't hear the soft whimpering moan behind him.

Leo turned around to see Piper come from under the pain induced coma. He watched as she slightly wince when she turned on her side. Tears slowly slid out of her tightly shut eyes. A soft sob escaped her lips. Leo soft Sat on the bed next to her. She curled up into a ball from the slight bed movement.

Piper felt the bed shift and curled up into a ball. How anyone could stand to look at her made no sense. She knew something like that was bound to happen staying with Nikolas. She heard the soft shifting of cloth. A split second later she felt a soft cloth wipe her face. It only made the tears flow faster. Piper slowly opened her eyes to find intensely sea blue eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones. His eyes where concerned and guilt filled. His hands continued their soft ministrations.

Piper grabbed his hand to stop the movements. She was weak so she couldn't grip him tightly.

"How can look at me? I'm damaged goods. I'm no good to anyone." Piper asked in a voice he could hear.

Leo looked at the hurt girl in front of him. She was bruised and battered. She lost all her faith in the male species, but who could blame her. Her innocence was ripped from her body like her spirit. 

"Why would you say that?" Leo asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean it is my fault this happened to me. I should have left him the first time..." She trailed off not wanting to finish her train of thought. She had too much sadness and pain in her heart to relive it all.

"That wasn't the first time you were raped?"

"No it was... But I asked for it. I should have left him when he first hit me. I just felt like it was my job to save him from himself, when it was me who needed saving from him."

"Piper honey why didn't you tell us? We would do anything in our power to make sure you never have to deal with pain."

Piper looked up to see her father and grandmother walk in. The look on Penny's face made her already broken heart break more. Leo slowly moved his hand away from Piper's face. He slowly stood up.

"Piper I have to leave right now, I will see you tomorrow okay?" Leo said as he grabbed his jacket to leave.

"Okay" Piper said as Leo started to walk away.

Leo walked to the elevator and pressed the down button . When did his life get so tiring and complicated. Leo pressed the down button more while waiting for the first available elevator. Leo reached for his wallet to look at that old tattered picture in it. But it wasn't in his pocket. 

"Are you looking for this?" a small voice asked behind him.

Leo turned around to see a young girl looking up at him. She had high cheek bones like pipers but she had a more innocent look than Piper. 

"Yeah thanks." he said politely it didn't matter how much he wanted to be snappy his conscience wouldn't let him.

"No I should be thanking you. Everyday the world loses more angels than they can sacrifice." and with that the little girl walks away. Leo looks down at his wallet and opens it to see a picture of his family including the two people he loved the most in the world.

Leo snapped his wallet shut and walked on to the first elevator he saw and pressed down. It was time for a cigarette and time for a new life.

*-*-*-*

  


A/N 2: The next part will be out in a week or two this was a really short chapter and I didn't write while I was without computer.


	4. Suffocation

Disclaimer: in the first chapters

A/N: Dunka to all who reviewed. Sorry for the delays Between the chapters.

Chapter 3

Piper laid on her side in her room. Her pain killers were kicking in finally, and the throb of pain she felt earlier had dulled down to a tingle. For the last week she had kept her head phones on so she could drown out her thoughts. At the moment the only song that was loud enough to help block them out was, Suffocate. 

Piper looked at the clock on her night stand. She had five minutes before her grandmother or Prue came to check on her, and though they meant well it was starting to drive her crazy. Piper felt guilty for getting Prue in trouble, after all she was the fire behind her anger towards Nikolas and his friends. From what she heard from her guy friends, whom were all suspended as well for attacking Nikolas, that him and his friends were equally damaged. 

Piper started to change clothes, looking at the last of her fading bruises. The bruise on her face and ribs were the darkest. They were a brownish color. The rest were an off yellowish color. Her arm was going to be in a cast for a while. Her wrist was fractured in three different places from trying to stop some of the blows she was receiving. Piper threw on a pair of loose jeans and sweater, then went back to her bed to lie down.

***Else Where***

Leo watched as police handcuffed Patrick. He tried and he tried but he knew some things had to be left to the police. Besides he was tired; tired of everything being the way it was. He needed to graduate and get out of California as soon as he could. He was 19 years old and still in highschool. He could have been on his second or third year of college if it hadn't been for some much he had to give up. He promised his parents if anything ever happened he would take care of his brother. Now it was time to let some one else straighten him out. 

Leo walked into his room at his aunts home and flopped on his bed. There was so much disappointment in his life that was unnecessary. Leo thought about all the suffering he went through. Leo jumped up; he needed air, his thoughts were suffocating him. 

Leo threw on his jogging pants and shoes. Running out the door he yelled bye to his aunt. 

Piper walked around the park. Grams was going to absolutely kill her. She left without a note or a yell but it was worth it. That house was suffocating. And Though they meant well sometimes a person needs time to their selves away from the hustle and bustle of family.

Piper sat down on the one swing set that held so many memories good and bad. It was the place she went when her mother left. It was where she got her first kiss, it was also the place where she had gotten to second base. But all those things seemed trivial. Piper started to swing back and forth on the swing. Since it was a Friday the normally busy park was desolate. 

"Piper?" Piper heard her name out of nowhere. Her body visibly tense ...

  
  
  


A/N: Really short I know but it's getting harder and harder for me to keep coming up with this stuff which is why I am going on hiatus with this fic. Sorry, You can always E-mail me suggestions at 

charm_1988@hotmail.com Or LonComSoul@netscape.net Any advice is welcomed. Cause for all those who read, write, and review we all know that Writer's Block SUPER SUCKS!

I might put up another chapter if I get some inspiration but other than that I am officially on Hiatus. 


	5. Back to the Present Filler Chapter

Disclaimer: In the first chapters.

A.N.: Sort of a Filler chapter so don't count this as solid cause I could always change.

Chapter 4: Back to the Present

Leo watched in despair as the ambulance drove Piper away. The cold gripping fear and anger left a heavy stone in his chest. The rain and his tears. The cold rain piercing his skin. Everyone that he loves always he loses.

Leo jumped into his car. Tears blinding his vision. It was too much. Everything was falling apart. The sad song in the stereo; following piper's ambulance on the high way; the anniversary of his parents and his childhood sweetheart's death, it was all weighing down on his heart. Leo knew he shouldn't have been driving in his condition but emotion overruled heart.

Leo finally pulled over when he couldn't see out of the foggy windshield. He had to pull over. Piper saved him more than she would ever know. She had a strange habit of calling him when he was at his wits end with his life and the world. So many pills her calls had stopped him from popping. She was his strength and life line. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her.

The hospital

Piper watched as the florescent lights passed overhead. Each on as bright and as white as the last. The sticky blood of her botched abortion was making her pants leg stick to her legs. The pain in her stomach which was probably immense felt like a dull throb to her.

It was exactly 5 ½ months since her last time in a hospital. That was the last time she felt anything. She watched with a detached kind of feeling as the doctors tried to stop her bleeding. Hoping in her heart of hearts that they would give up. She killed an innocent thing. Something that never got a chance to live, and wasn't going to live due to her selfish behavior. Piper watched a R.N. stick a IV in her hand and felt the cold burning sensation that came with the medicine. after a few minutes of deep breathing, Piper softly felt herself go under.

Two days later

Leo listened to the nurse shuffle around Piper refilling things that need to be refilled and changing things that need to be changed. The entire time the nurse was in there Leo sat with his head in his hands. Tears slowly made tracks down his face. He had been through enough pain and suffering in his life time and didn't want more. he didn't want to lose the one thing in his life that made every goal in he had recently made worthwhile.

Leo heard the subtle change in her breathing that signaled that she was waking up. Leo lifted his head out of his hands to see Piper's dull, lifeless, tear stained chocolate brown eyes staring up at him. Soft tears escaped the corners of his eyes as he got up to be near her. Piper scooted over and motioned for him to lie down.

Leo spooned Piper's small frame to his and kissed the top of her head. He slowly pulled out his mother's wedding ring out of his pocket and slowly slipped on Piper's left ring finger.

"I'm not trying to pressure you into anything but please take this as a promise ring. I want you to know that I love you and that I am so sorry that things happened they way they did."

Piper felt the wetness of Leo's tears on the back of her neck and turned in his embrace. She looked into his stormy blue eyes before slowly leaning into Leo to kiss him. The kiss wasn't demanding still passionate and was able to convey every emotion that was going through them at that moment.

Piper, who was the first one to break the spell that their kiss created, told him her answer. Her voice was barely over a whisper, and was difficult to hear over the constant beeping of the machines and monitors. Looking sincerely into Leo's eyes, Piper said...

A/N: I know it was very evil of me to end a filler chapter right there but 2 more chapters in the past then I will continue on with this section. And what not. Sorry, writer's block causes you to do weird things in your story.


	6. Sad Happy

Disclaimer: In the first chapter.

A/N: The Chapter title is from Cold's Year of the Spider album.

Chapter 5: Sad Happy.

Piper almost fainted when a hand touched her shoulder and roughly turned her around. The malice in Nikolas's eyes made her unconsciously tremble. Her heart stopped in her chest as she felt like she was about to faint. Tears made soft tracks down her face. He was dangerous to her and her family and it was apparent he was about to keep his promise.

On the other side of the park.

Leo watched in horror as he saw the fear in Piper's face. He knew that look from anywhere. When the guy roughly turned her around he instantly knew who it was. Leo ran as fast as he could to Piper. All his years in track where paying off when he made it in time to stop Nikolas from hitting her again.

As he made it to Piper he heard Nikolas yell at her for talking, and threatening her and her family's safety. Leo took a swing at Nikolas and knocked him out.

Piper sat leaning on the support of the swing set for her support. She felt her stitches over her eye tear and her warm blood drip down her face.

Leo squatted down in front of her and her unseeing eyes. He gently wiped the blood off of her face. The hospital was two blocks from where they were and her eye wouldn't stop bleeding. Leo gently tried to pick her up and she started to thrash about.

"Piper! Piper honey it's me Leo."

She stopped thrashing and buried her face into his chest as he walked over to a bench and sat her into his lap. She cried until she involuntarily fell asleep. Leo woke her up remembering that a victim of head trauma shouldn't sleep. Leo carried Piper to the nearest hospital.

A Few Days Later

Piper walked into the School on a bright Monday morning. After a two week break from school due to her more serious injuries she suffered, Piper could feel the ominous mood hanging over the school. Her face still heavily bruised from the incident in the park, Piper walked into the school with her head down and large sunglasses on. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked to her locker and grabbed her things for her first class. She went to her class early and sat in the back trying to read her book for class, but had trouble paying attention and kept staring out of the window.

"Miss Halliwell, I know you have been out for two weeks but can you please pay attention."

"Sorry" Piper's soft voice was softer than usual. She was afraid. Afraid of what story her voice told. The louder she got the more it wavered. Softer it was the less emotions it revealed.

After school

Piper walked into her room and flopped down on the bed. She had an ice pack in her hand trying to speed up the healing process for her bruised face. But seeing how she had to testify in court pretty soon she might keep the bruises.

Piper opened her back pack to find a dead piglet in it. An unexplainable need to throw up came over her. The piglet's body was mutilated to look like her various scars that could be seen on her body. Piper closed her back pack and ran downstairs with it. On her way out of the manor she threw her backpack into the trash. The key to her mother's care was always near the door. She grabbed them and took of in the car.

The car it's self was a 1977 gold BMW with a tan interior and their old car-seat in the back. Piper took the fastest route to the family owned beachfront house. It was the only place that would calm her.She parked on the beach to sit on the hood the radio of the car blaring her favorite underground rock radio station. She walked into the beach house. It was a mess as usual. It looked like Prue had a party.

Piper cleaned up the house as much as she could for that day. She knew someone would find her sooner or later. But she honestly needed a few days to her self to hype her self for school.

Later that Night

Piper sat on the enclosed porch of beach house. She wasn't going to school tomorrow. She called her grandmother so she wouldn't worry about her. Took a shower redressed the bandages she could. With her knees up to her chest stared out at the moon.

A gentle breeze stirred around the enclosure causing Piper to get a whiff of Leo's cologne. She looked down at the sweatshirt she wore, it was large and Leo's . She thought about him. He was being so sweet to her. She didn't know what she would if he hadn't been the one to save her.

But as always, there was a voice of doubt that reared it's atrocious head. Could it be, that Leo was just being nice because he was guilty for the actions of his brother. Maybe he wanted to assure that nothing was going to happen to his brother.

She wanted to believe those forever negative thoughts but her conversation with Zach stood out in her mind.

Earlier that day

_ "Hey Zach, Leo's your cousin right?"_

__

_ "Yeah why is bothering you?"_

__

_ "No I was just wondering why is he so nice to me? Most gut would have took me to the hospital and I would never see them again. Why is he so different, and why can't he be like other guys?"_

__

_ "Leo has had more pain and suffering in his life time than he needs. So maybe he thinks you need some one to talk to though he didn't"_

__

_Piper looked away ashamed of asking such questions_

__

_ "Besides if he was like all other guys he probably wouldn't have gone as far as to save you more than once, and I honestly know that you are thankful for him."_

__

_ Piper looked at Zach with a sad sigh. He was like her brother, they once had a relationship a lifetime ago. They had always remained friends through thick and thin. She knew he would never lead her wrong but sometimes she wished he did._

__

Piper walked in to the beach house and locked the doors. she walked to her room and closed the door and lock it. She checked all her windows and made sure they were locked, before settling in for the night.

She reached for the stuffed animal she took out of her mom's car that she hadn't seen or touched in 14 years. She need comfort more than any thing and if that was her only means of comfort than she welcomed it full blast.

The last thing Piper thought before falling asleep was: _Maybe I do need Leo around._

__


	7. Better Days

Disclaimer: In first Chapters...

Chapter 6: Better Days/ Another Filler Chapter

2 months later

Piper sat on the examination bed in her gynecologist's office. Her shoelaces swinging as she swung her legs nervously. She was waiting for her results of her test she took a while ago. Leo was sitting in the waiting room. Piper pulled her knees up to her chest and stared out into space. Her ming going over the events that happened in the last two months. Piper slightly shook at her memories.

Earlier that Month

Nikolas and Patrick had a look of murder in their eyes as the were handcuffed and escorted out of school. The pure hatred in Nikolas's eyes were enough to make her breakdown. She knew it wasn't over it. From their looks it was just the beginning. Piper slowly sunk to the ground with unseeing eyes.

Piper sat silently crying into her knees. She was supposed to be back in class a while ago. "It's not over." where his last words to her as he was accompanied out of the school by police.

Flashback End

Piper slightly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The look of unmistakable fear shown through her eyes as she quickly turned to see that it was her doctor. The fear quickly leaving her. Piper took a deep calming breath psyching herself up to her the results.

"Miss Halliwell you should be happy to know that all tests came back negative. You're not pregnant nor do you have an STD of any kind."

Piper let out the breath she had been holding in. Unshed tears made her eyes glassy. Little by little her life was getting back into order.

Piper walked out of the examination room. She felt like a small weight had been lifted off of her shoulder. She wasn't pregnant, she didn't have a STD, and her cycle should return to normal with in a month. Piper walked over to Leo and hugged him.

"It all came back negative." She whispered into his chest. Leo tighten his arms around her. Everything was settling down. Or so he hoped.

A/N: I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is sooooo short but the way that I'm doing the story is difficult. I thought about starting the trials in this chapter, but decided to start the trials next chapter.

Spoiler The Trial (until I can think of a better title)

"Mr. Juarez (Niko) how do you explain the plaintiff injuries?" asked Mr. Davis

" Things got a little rough. Piper told me she liked rough sex, you know, she told me not to be gentle and to be as rough as I can."


	8. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

Disclaimer: in first ...

Chapter Summary: The Trial for Rape. (Nikko's charges)

Chapter 7: The Quiet Things That No One Knows

Court Room

Piper sat and watched as her doctor was pulled to the stand. She had already seen all the pictures so she wasn't afraid of what they were seeing. Every bruise, scrape, bite mark and other unmentionable pieces of evidence was there.

"Do yo swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the bailiff

"I do" answered Dr. Martinez. Ms. Waters Piper's lawyer walked around the table they were seated at.

"Dr Martinez can you recall the time that Miss Piper Halliwell was brought in to San Francisco Memorial Hospital?" asked Ms. Waters.

"Yes I was just finishing with a patient with a gun shot wound in the arm. As soon as I walked out of the area that he was in to get a nurse from the nurses station to see him to a room for monitoring, Mr. Wyatt was out in the waiting room with Miss Halliwell in his arms. She was wrapped up in jacket and her face was bruising. I sent a nurse to deal with the bullet patient while I tended to Miss Halliwell. We had Mr. Wyatt put Miss Halliwell on and treated her for her various injuries. I personally asked Mr. Wyatt what had happened while treating her, and he told me she was raped."

"Dr. Waters Can you tell us the extent of her wounds?"

"Ms. Halliwell had various bruises. She had a concussion and a dislocated jawbone. Her wrist was fractured in several places and had several bruised and broken ribs. She had some internal bleeding and her vaginal tissue was torn almost beyond repair."

"During any time of the treatment was Miss Halliwell conscious?"

"No. During the whole ordeal with the treatment Miss Halliwell was unconscious."

"No further questions your Honor."

Ms. Waters sat down and waited for Mr. Smith to ask his questions.

Piper kept staring at the blank piece of paper in front of her. She kept her pencil posed waiting for inspiration to hit her. Piper needed something to do before she went on stand herself. Piper glanced up briefly at Nikolas's lawyer. She didn't need to pay attention to him to hear what he was asking. He was looking for a flaw in her first statement. Which there wasn't much he could go on. When was finally done with his questions a cold chill went through Piper.

Piper watched as Nikolas walked to the stand. She could see and feel the hatred coming from his eyes. But she also saw something that she had never seen in his eyes before. Behind all that bitterness and hatred she saw in his eyes where it concerned her saw fear. Barely contained fear.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the Bailiff asked Nikolas.

"I do" so began the lies that where going to finally kill of the last little bit of spirit left in her.

"Mr. Juarez, in your own words can you explain what happened on the night, in question, of the alleged rape?"

"That night Piper had arranged for us to sleep together. It was our anniversary and we wanted to celebrate being together for a year. We went to The G-spot Piper told me she had been there once and loved the atmosphere. Piper dragged me past the bouncer who knew her personally. We went to the back of the club and we found out my friends were there. Piper couldn't keep her hands off of me and dragged me out to the ally behind the club. One thing led to another."

"If that's all that happened then why is Miss Halliwell claiming rape?"

"Objection your Honor, that is making my client's claims seem false." Ms. Waters spoke up.

"Sustained, Mr. Smith can you please reword your question."

"Mr. Juarez why do you believe you are being charged for rape?"

"I believe that she's crying rape because she's ashamed of her actions. At school Piper is known as the all around good girl, and good girls don't have sex in alleys behind clubs."

"Mr. Juarez was your relationship with Miss Halliwell ever gotten to somewhat of a sexual level?"

"Yes a couple of times. She has given me strip teases, lap dances and on one occasion she had given me a blow job."

"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury I have copies of pictures taken by the defendant in these situations with the plaintiff. What you are about to see is Miss Halliwell in some situations that content wise are going to be uncomfortable. These poses and actions are not of a female who would call rape. Take this into consideration before you prosecute some one whose innocent."

"Mr, Smith do you have any more questions?" Judge Taleghany asked.

"No your honor."

Mr. Smith sat down looking pleased with himself he knew in his mind that it was wrong to do the things he was doing. But what could he say money is money.

Ms. Waters got up and looked at Nikolas. It was something in his eyes. Something that was menacing and disturbing in ways that were hard to comprehend. Then it clicked. Ms. Waters looked over at her client she was staring at a picture she was drawing. her shoulders were hunched and the picture was getting soaked with her tears.

"Your honor I'd like to ask for a quick recess. I need to conference with my client."

"Action granted. I think we need some fresh air."

Everyone walked out of the court room except Piper. She couldn't move and didn't want to. With her hair in her face creating a world of her own she didn't notice that everyone had left. Well everyone except Leo. Leo sat in the chair next to her and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"It's never going to end is it? The pain and suffering that I go through is never going to end, he's going to go free and come after me and my family and you. All because I didn't want to become a statistic".

Piper moved her hair out of her face her tears slowly drying on her cheeks. Leo gently wiped the tears and her eyeliner off her face. The slow mending of her heart was being damaged worse.

"It's going to end if it's the last thing I do."

"Piper, Leo court's about to start back up. Piper are you okay?" Prue asked

"Yea about as okay as I'm going to be."

A little while later

"Mr. Juarez can you please explain to the court room how Miss Halliwell ended up with her injuries?"

"Things got a little rough. She told me that she liked it rough and not to be gentle with her."

"But don't you think it was a little brutal to dislocate her jaw, give her a concussion, and fracture her wrist in serval places?"

"Well yeah, even I know that's a little brutal."

"Do you feel any remorse for anything you did to her?"

"Not really I only did what she told me to do."

"No further questions you honor."

The judge looked at his watch. Before finally speaking.

"It 5 in the evening court is going to be in recess until next Friday unless I change my mind. Or some thing comes up."

And with that everyone packed up and went home.


	9. King Of Sorrow

Disclaimer: in first Chapters.

A/N: WARNING this CHAPTER DEALS with SELF MUTILATION I suggest DON'T READ if it is a TOUCHY SUBJECT with YOU

Chapter 8

Piper sat in her room Monday morning. She was on her bed staring at the wall that once housed a mural of pictures she and nikolas had taken. She had to get rid of those things. Her memories were hard enough to deal with without having pictures of false happiness staring her in the face every time she went into her room was too much.

Piper hear her door open and watched as her kitten walk in. Piper looked at her clock then laid down. Kit jumped on her bed to snuggle up to her. Her grey eyes looking up at her worried. Piper jusr smiled softly and rubbed her head before going back to sleep.

She had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen and it was something she wasn't going to be able to stop.

Wednesday

Piper's week at school was going okay. There were no horrible pranks pulled on her. No one bothered her anymore. Most of it was because of her guy friends. But the rest of it was because of pity. Piper walked past the school bitch Abbey. She heard her call her but piper had better things to do.

Piper walked towards the library she had a paper that was due tomorrow and Leo had to help her with. She was so thankful for Leo. He was always going out of his way to help her with anyway he could.

"Piper you're late you know that." leo told her jokingly.

"Hey you try dealing with an asshole of a French teacher" piper told him lightly seething.

"Mon Dieu! Where did you learn such language."

"Zach"

Leo looked up at Zach who had just walked in.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!"

They all laughed and goofed off until Piper's face darkened.

"What the matter Piper?" Leo asked slightly worried.

"Some thing bad is going to happen. I'm not very superstitious. But I've had this feeling I cant shake this week."

"Maybe it has to deal with the fact that there's am exclusive on your trial, or so that's what the rumor is going around the school."

"I hope not. That is not a fun experience. God I have I have four more trials."

"Yeah well after you finish your Nikolas trial the next two should be a breeze."

What? Why?"

"They pleaded guilty. Really Piper you need to read the newspaper."

The next day

Piper walked into school it was almost as if the school knew she was walking in. The school was absolutely quiet, and almost everyone was staring at her. Piper walked into the Cafeteria to see if any of her "brothers" were there. When she walked in the café got really quiet. She didn't know what was going on but it was starting to make that bad feeling intensify.

Piper turned on her heel and started towards her locker. Glad to have her brace taken off her arm she held her cup of coffee in her hand. Piper walked up to her locker for find Zach and Leo going through it.

"That's considered invasion of privacy you know."

Leo and Zach jumped it was obvious they were looking for something as to what it was she didn't know. Yet. Piper saw the school newspaper sticking out of the garbage can they were throwing papers in.

Piper grabbed the news paper and her blood ran cold. Her breath stopped for a second and her deep brown eyes went dull and pained.

The cover of the paper said "Inside Exclusive of The Halliwell v.s. Juarez trial." Piper walked over to the bench near the counselors office. Looking through the entire paper she saw quotes from the trial and her every injury in the article. Then she saw it. In big bold letters written in a broken quote format she saw Nikolas's reply to her lawyers question, "Things got a little rough. She told me that she liked it rough..."

Piper dropped the newspaper and stood up. She looked toward Leo and Zach who were walking toward her. But she held up her hand to stop them.

"Don't. I know you two were trying to protect me from any more pain, but I have to deal with this myself."

Piper turned on her heel and ran towards the front of the school. She thought of the article. Only one person could be that cruel, and she was editor of the school paper. Piper heard Leo running after her, and even with his formal training he couldn't catch her. She had been dropped her things near her locker before she started to read the article.

"ABBEY!! You hurtful, sadistic, self-centered, spoiled, bitch!" Piper's Vision blurred from her tears.

"What's the matter pathetic Piper can't take the heat." Abbey asked with malicious smile.

"Why?" Piper asked not caring that the entire school had formed a circle around them. The lies had gone on long enough. Piper wasn't stupid, she knew what Abbey had been saying about her. It was going to end then and there.

"Because everything I want you take. First Nikolas now Leo. Why do you always play this pathetic weak role. I knew Nikolas was beating on you, and I was hoping that soon he would kill you that way the world be rid of poor, pathetic, Piper Halliwell."

"Abbey that's enough!" Leo walked into the middle of the circle. "Piper lets go! I'm going to take you home this is not the day for you be dealing with this."

"No." Piper eyes cut over to Leo then back at Abbey. "This is going to be settled once and for all." Piper balled her hand into a fist, and started towards Abbey , who looked scared for a second before was standing stoically.

"Piper..."

"I am sick and tired of you thinking the world revolves around Abbey. The sun doesn't rise and set because you tell it to. If you want Nikolas, GO ahead let him beat the Shit out of you. You want Leo, too damn bad, you don't deserve him, and neither do I. Besides Leo didn't start sticking to me just to irritate you, he stuck to me because, he was the first one to help and, the last one to desert me. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean that I have to be the puppy dog that you kick when you don't det your way. I'm not about to give you the satisfaction of being dominating, beacuse today and here on out I'm not going down with out a fight!" and with that Piper punched her. Shaking her hand to get it to stop throbbing Piper walked out of the circle to go to the bathroom. No one followed her.

Piper walked in to clean her makeup off her cheeks. It was the first time in months that really looked at her self. Her once bright innocent eyes turned hard and cold, her once healthy looking figure looked thin and sickly. Her tan skin an ashen color. What Piper saw she hated. She told herself that she would never let herself deteriorate, yet there she was, looking as dead as she felt balling her fist up again for the second time that day, Piper punched the mirror. Piper heard her already weak bones snap, yet she didn't feel it at all.

Piper looked at her hand in disbelief. She saw the blood start to trickle from underneath the pieces of glass that stuck in her hand. Piper yanked the pieces out of her hand unflinchingly. She knew she should feel the throbbing pain from the cuts, but she felt nothing. Looking at her broken reflection in the shattered glass, Piper picked up the sharpest piece of glass she could find. She wondered if it would hurt on her arms. So she tried, and though she felt nothing it felt good.

Piper sliced at her arms over and over again never feeling the cuts, and never feeling the effects of her blood loss until TA walked in looking for her...


	10. The Long Day is Over For All but One

Disclaimer: in first Chapters . . .

Chapter 9: The Long Day is Over for all but one

Piper stared out at the audience in the courtroom. She was waiting for the questions to start. It had been two weeks since she last saw a courtroom. She had 30 stitches between two arms, Along with a brace on her wrist. The impact of her hand on the mirror slightly cracked her healing fractures

She wore a black long sleeved shirt that was gauzy on the arms to hide her slowly healing cuts. Her pants were too big, but her weight slowly coming back. Her skin was regaining a bit of its rosiness. Her eyes were no longer dull and sorrow full with a constant sheen of tears, they were now cold and hard, and lost all of their innocence.

"Miss Halliwell in you own words can you please explain what happened on the night in question?"

"That night I was to go out with Nikolas but I honestly had no desire to. I walked out of my home around nine to greet Nikolas. I got on the back of his motorcycle and he drove us to the G-spot. I had never been there before and hadn't planned on ever going, due to its reputation. Nikolas walked to the front of the line and the bouncer let him in. He dragged me to the back of the club where his friends Patrick, Steve, and Derrick were sitting. I didn't like Nikolas's friends for their often rude and lewd comments.

Nikolas forced me to sit on his lap though he knew I didn't like public displays of affection. I spent 10 minutes on his lap trying to get him to stop pinching an old bruise he gave me. When I finally did get off of his lap, he grabbed me by my wrist. He told his friends that he had to teach me some manners.

He dragged me outside and began to beat me. After a while I heard the door open. I hoped it was someone to save me from the beating I was receiving. I looked over to the door and saw that it was Patrick, Derrick, and Steve. They all surrounded me. Nikolas told me to take off my clothes."

Piper's monotonous voice cracked. She was reliving it in her mind but couldn't feel the pain anymore. After the confrontation with Abbey, all physical feeling was gone, and mental pain was non-existent.

"Miss Halliwell? Are you okay?" Ms. Waters asked Piper. She hadn't realized she had went deep into her mind.

"I'm sorry, I kind of zoned out. Where was I?"

"You had just told the court that Nikolas told you to take off your clothes."

"Oh yea... I told him that I was a virgin, and that I wasn't going to take off my clothes. He got angry at that ripped my clothes off of me. My body was heavily bruised. Form old beatings that he gave me. He ripped my bra off of me and started to punch me when I closes my eyes. He told me to keep my eyes open and that I was going to enjoy it. He raped me. And after he was done he sent each one of his friends to have a go at me. They all either bit me, slapped and punched me and one of them fractured my wrist."

"Miss Halliwell why did you stay with him when he was constantly abusing you?"

"Because I felt like I could save him. I felt like he needed someone to pull him from the life he was leading. I was the one who should have been saved from him."

"No Further questions" Ms. Waters said.

Mr. Smith got up.

"Miss Halliwell, earlier in you testimony you said that you were a virgin the day of your alleged rape did you not?"

"Yes sir I did. Because I was."

"How do you explain the pictures?

"It's called having a gun pointed at your head and being told suck me. Also it's called being pistol-whipped on your arms, legs, and back until you do what is told." Piper snapped at Nikolas's lawyer.

"Why stay if you're being abused?"

"Because I felt like I could save him and out of fear for my family and friends. He threaten to kill all of my best friends in front of me one by one if I ever left him."

"Why did he threaten to kill your best friends?"

"I don't know jealousy maybe? They're all guys I grew up with."

"No further questions."

Piper walked from the stand and walked to her seat next to her lawyer. raising the sleeve of her shirt Piper looked at the thin Lines on her arms along with the atrocious stitches. She liked this feeling. Nothing bothered her, no one bothered her, and no emotions to fogged her thinking and common sense. It was a good way to live or so she hoped.

Later that night

Piper sat in the bathroom cleaning her stitches. She was thankful that she hadn't needed pins in her arm. Those things were annoying and hard as hell to maneuver with.

Piper looked at the scar on her shoulder and at the top of her breast. Bite marks from a closed chapter of her life. She won the first case and that was all that mattered Nikolas was in jail for who knew how long she couldn't stay so she didn't hear the sentencing.

Piper walked over to the shower stall and cut on the water. Making it as cold as she could handle she stepped in. She was trying to get some feeling back into her body some way. Washing away the drying blood she watched the foam from the soap and the water going down the drain take on a brownish red appearance as it went down the drain.

Her first of many long days were over.

Else where

Leo laid on his floor doing crunches with his headphones on. The music wasn't helping at all. He had a hollow ache in his chest. Maybe it was because spring was here and it was always this seasons that his memories come back to haunt him. He noticed his aunt was being more careful around him.

Leo got off the floor. He went to his closet and grabbed the first thing that matched. He couldn't stay there. There was too many thoughts and emotions in his head that were driving him crazy. He grabbed his necklace that he never wore anymore. Two engagement rings were on a gold chain. Both equally beautiful, both belong to the women he cared so much for and lost.

Leo grabbed his keys and jumped into his car. The clock in his car read 10:39 it would be an hour before he reached his destination but he had to go. Pulling a cigarette out of his glove compartment he lit up. The burning sensation he got from smoking that brand no longer felt the same. If she was still alive and found out that he was smoking she would kill him.

Leo parked his car in a parking lot. When he was a young child he never thought that he would ever go to a cemetery at night. But then again he never thought he would lose his parents, his fiancé, and unborn child all on the same night. Leo walked out of his car and started up to the plots where his family was.

His long day was over, but his long night had just begun.


	11. Away From The Sun

Disclaimer: in the first chapter.

Chapter 10: Away From the sun.

Piper sat up out of a nightmare. Her heart was beating wildly like a wild bird caged in her chest. Placing her hand over her chest, Piper looked down on her comforter to see Kit in her bed. Rubbing his head lightly, She stood and walked to her window.

The darkness of night always comforted her for some reason. With a sigh she opened her window to sit on the sill she watched as a car pealed down the street, then stop at the corner. She looked at the car. She knew that car. Throwing house shoes on, she rushed downstairs, careful not to wake her family up.

Leo' Car

He couldn't remember the last time he broke down like this. It had to have been three years ago. That was the last time he ever remembered a tear running down his face. He couldn't drive like this. His tears blurring his vision made it impossible for him to drive.

A light knock on his window caused him to jump.

"Piper?"

"Leo what's wrong? Why are you crying? Why aren't you at home?"

Leo took a deep breath he needed to talk three years of clamming up didn't solve anything. If anything it just made matters worst.

"I don't know. Piper? Where am I?" Leo asks confused.

"Leo scoot over I'm parking your car and you're staying here tonight. You are in no condition to drive." Piper pushed leo over sat in the driver's seat. Turning the car swiftly around she parked it into her driveway. She turned off the engine and got out. Walking with cat like movements, she went to Leo's side and pulled him out.

"Let's get you something to drink." Piper pulled him into the manor and half-dragged him to the kitchen, but not before locking the doors again. Sitting him at one of the chairs around the island, Piper grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured him some juice.

They sat in silence for who knows how long. Piper stared pointedly at Leo waiting for him to say some thing, anything. The silence was deafening and suffocating, and Leo wasn't bothered by it. Leo was staring into the cup of juice in front of him obviously deep in thought, tears steadily dropping onto the counter top. Not really noticing his surroundings until he felt steady warm hands grip his chin. Leo brought his sad weary eyes up to look into Piper hard eyes. Burying his face into her stomach, he sobbed. Three years of built up emotions burst forth. He was tired and weary of the life he was leading. He felt her arms encircle his shoulders and soaked her shirt with his tears.

Letting him cry out his pain Piper comforted him the best way she knew how. When his tears finally subsided to sniffles, Piper finally decided to say something.

"You want to talk about it?" Piper asked in a voice barely above a whisper. She felt Leo shake his head no. Well he was either shaking his head no or wiping his nose either way she knew they weren't going to be doing much talking tonight.

Grasping his hand, she started to lead him up stairs to her room. She knew she wasn't going to get much from him tonight so they might as well get some sleep. Closing her door she kicked off her house shoes and took off her outer sleep shirt.

"Leo get comfortable. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. " Piper said as she climbed back into bed and scooted over so that Leo could get into bed. Leo got in to bed and stared up at the ceiling. Piper looked at the rings on Leo's necklace. Both beautifully crafted diamond rings.

Leo knew she was staring at the rings. She was the first person outside his family to ever see them.

"They belonged to my mother and my ex-fiancé. They died three years ago. I, we were 16, my fiancé and I. We had been dating for four or five years before. We decided to get married when I found out on her birthday that she was pregnant. Both of our parents disagreed to the marriage but both sides decided that maybe it was for the best for us to get together. A couple of months later I gave her the ring and we found out we were having a boy. So my family decided to go out and celebrate the good news.

That night it was raining so the ground was wet. I was in my car with Marina, she was four or five months pregnant by then, and we were driving to a restaurant. But we never made it. A big rig, slammed into my parents car killing them instantly, Patrick was in the back with them. It was a miracle that he came out of the accident unharmed.

My parent's car slammed into my car on Marina's side. Trapping her. She survived but the baby didn't. I was in the hospital for massive head and neck injury. And Marina stayed in due to massive blood loss. It was a week before I learned that the baby and my parents were gone.

Weeks later, I was going through physical therapy. Marina became mute. She wouldn't talk to me or her family and therapists told us to get her institutionalized but by the time we decided it was for the best it was too late. She left the ring on my doorstep and wandered off into some woods. She had fallen off a cliff. The last thing I have of hers is the ring and a note that said sorry."

Leo's warm tears dripped onto Piper's shoulder. This time they were tears of relief. His guilt for their deaths was weighing heavy on his soul. It was too much. Piper could smell the musk of his cologne. Snuggling her face into his chest she spoke, her words muffled and distorted.

"Hmm?" Leo asked in the back of his throat.

Piper lifted her head. " I said why did it take you so long to talk?"

"I felt guilty. I was the one who suggested that we go out to celebrate. I was the one who didn't hit the gas fast enough. I knew that it was supposed to rain all night. Yet I couldn't wait. If I had waited, I wouldn't have lost my family. Maybe things wouldn't have happened this way with Patrick. I've lost everyone. My parent's are dead. My son and his mother are both dead, and my brother's going to jail because he couldn't find a better out to his bitterness." Leo's voice strained.

Piper climbed on top of Leo to straddle his waist. "You haven't lost everyone. You still have me. And though yes your brother was stupid for not being able to handle in a legal way. But you can't let your past guilt determine your future. Yes you lost the love of your life, and your child, but be thankful that you're able to have another chance to have the love life you were meant to have."

Piper went to lie down on Leo's chest but he stopped her. He sat up and gently kissed her. It was in that instant they realize her spoken words were for them. They both had a chance to love again. Lying their selves back down the cuddled up together and silently drifted off to sleep.

couple of hours later

Piper and Leo slept on through the morning while the rest of the manor slept on.

Pheobe peeked her head into Piper's room. Shaking her head she closed the door back and started down stairs. Piper was going to be in so much trouble when she wakes up. Unless she could divert her grandmother.

Walking into the kitchen she saw grams walking up the back stairs.

"Where ya goin?" Pheobe asked her grandmother's retreating form.

"Upstairs to tell Piper that Leo's missing."

"Don't worry I think she knows where he is."

Grams looked back at Pheobe then rushed upstairs to break the news to piper. Pheobe was hot on her trail. Then rushed in front of her to stop her from entering the room.

"All right what's going on?"

"Um...Leo'sinbedwithPiper."

"Slower."

"Leo's in bed with Piper."

Penny raised an eyebrow then moved pheobe out of her way. She opened the door to see the still slumbering couple entwined together.

"PIPER LYN HALLIWELL WHAT IN THE WORLD IS LEO DOING IN YOUR BED!"

AN: This Chapter was more or less a chapter to lighten up the mood a bit because with the saying that it can only get worse before it can get better is definitely going to apply to this story.


	12. Last Resort for patrick

Disclaimer: in the first chapter and blah, blah, blah.

_WARNING: THINGS MAY GET A LITTLE GRAPHIC IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S RATED R FOR A REASON_

Chapter: 11: Last Resort

Dream

Piper walked into her room, after her trial against Derrick. Six years and up for parole in four. They went easier on him because he pleaded guilty on all counts of rape and sexual abuse. And though Piper should be happy that her life was getting back in order she couldn't shake the feeling of the scale tipping for the worst. Maybe it was because the school had been extra quiet. Or maybe it was because everything seemed to be going her way. But, for whatever the reason it was unsettling.

Dream end

_"That was days if not weeks ago."_ Piper thought to herself. She couldn't remember what happened to her days before but she did know she was raped, again, by Patrick.

Though she knew she should be crying it wasn't like it hadn't happened before. It wasn't something that she hadn't experienced or so that was her theory. The only person she was worried about was Leo

"_He took a knife for you." _Her conscious whispered. For the last few days her memory was coming back to her. Bits and pieces yet none of the feelings she experienced were with those flashes of memory.

"Piper!"

Piper looked up to see Leo walk into her room shirtless.

"Did you come in here to show off your bandaged body? Or to cheer me up." Piper asked rolling her eyes as the many passing nurses stop to take notice of his body and check him out.

"The first one. My your in a good mood what the drug of the day?" Leo asked noticing that she kept pressing a button connected to an iv.

"Morphine"

"That craps addictive. And why didn't I get morphine."

"Because you don't have a couple of broken bones along with fractures and your brother's name carved in you stomach."

"He carved his name into your stomach?"

"Yeah wanna see?" Piper lowered her blanket to the end of her sleep shirt that grams had brought her. Rolling the shirt up to her breast she gently remove the bandage in large gashes and barely hanging on flesh the word Patrick was written along her stomach. The morphine that was in her blood stream finally kicked in. Looking down at her stomach with glazed, glassy eyes, Piper gently picked up a piece of the flesh that was barely hanging on.

Leo looked at the hideously written name on Piper stomach. For the first time in his entire life he wanted to kill Patrick. Leo just stared at the word barely noticing Piper picking at her skin. Leo popped Piper's hand out of reflex, and sat down to cover up the wound. He could tell the medicine had kicked in from Piper's lolling head.

"You know Leo, I honestly don't know where I would be if you hadn't saved me. That's why when all of this is over and done with I'm going to marry you and make an honest man out of you." and with that Piper went to sleep.

Two Days Later

Dream two

Piper walked into her family's beach front home. A neighbor had called to say that the place had been broken into. Which was a first because the only way you could see it was from an neighbors home. It was well hidden from the rest of the world.

Checking to see if anything had been ransacked or looted. The home was in perfect order with the exception of a few beer cans in the trash. She saw a reflection of some one behind her then her world went black.

Later, she woke up in her bed naked, and tied up. The intensely painful throbbing that came from between her legs along with the blood told her the worst had happened. Looking at her hands tied to the headboard she wondered if there was a way for her to get out. Lying there for what seemed like hours. She managed to shimmy underneath the blankets on the bed.

Piper looked over at the door in fright when she heard the door knob start to turn.

"Piper where are you?" leo yelled from out in the hall slowly opening the door. Piper saw the immediate anger that flashed in his eyes. Running over to her bed leo took out her gag and started to untie her.

"Leo watch out" she screamed she watched them struggle for a the knife that was in Patrick's hand. Finally Patrick stabbed him aver ah over again in his stomach. Passing out in shock the last thing Piper saw was Leo falling to the flour.

Piper woke up to find Patrick grunting on top of her repeatedly brutalizing her with his rigid flesh. Feeling tears escape from the corner of her tightly shut eyes she waited for him to stop moving inside her. Feeling him finally tense she felt the knife she left in her room the last time she stayed there. Quickly stabbing him a couple of times in his shoulder she temporarily immobilized him to push him off of her.

After getting her other hand untied she got out of the room she was in and ran to the phone to dial the police.

"San Francisco Police Department." Piper quickly yelled the address to the house only to be thrown into a wall by Patrick. She felt her a sickening crack in her shoulder as she was slammed into the wall. Not really noticing her nudity until she felt him stab her into her stomach. Jerking from the impact of the knife Piper screamed. Limply looking down she felt the knife move.

She watched as he carved his name into her stomach with a detached fascination. Finally tearing her eyes from Patrick's handiwork she reached out to her left to pull down a family heirloom down on Patrick's head. Watched him crumple and the blood trickle from his head before she Picked the phone back up and laid down on the couch to black out.

Dream two End

Leo watched as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She was reliving her nightmare. He could tell little by little she was waking up. He slowly walked over to her bed. He went into her room to tell her that he was being released and he would be back later, only to find her tossing and turning.

Piper finally woke up and stared at the wall she was facing. She barely felt herself curl into a ball on her side. There was a lot of information to process, and to what she was going to do with the knowledge she remembered. In the back of her mind she felt Leo's presence.

"He fucked me while you were passed out no more than five feet away from me. He used my body like I was some blow up doll please himself on. I stabbed him in the shoulder, then called the police. I talked to them then got shoved into a wall to get his name carved into my stomach." Her voice was barely over a whisper yet in Leo's mind it was a shout. "And to think days before that I was worried about staying out of trouble with grams, due to our bedroom fiasco." her voice heavily laced with bitterness.

Piper sat up to walk over to her bathroom. She hadn't looked at her self in days. She was almost to afraid of what was waiting for her. Slamming the door behind her she braced herself for the worst. She had a long slash going from the corner of her to the corner of her mouth on both sides of her face. It was amazing that she didn't remember him doing that unless he did it when she passed out on the couch. It was like he was trying to rip her face off. Looking down she unbuttoned her night shirt and peeled it off her shoulder.

"He made sure I wouldn't forget him." Above the scaring word, there were slashed under her breast and down her sides. She didn't want to look lower but she did anyways. Pulling the bandages that were on her hips off she saw the ugly slash from one side of her pelvis to the other, and the slashes down her sides went to her mid-thigh. She knew she would heal but the scars were forever. Pulling her clothing back on she walked out of the bathroom, holding her shirt together by her hands.

Leo was sitting on her bed staring at the bathroom door. He watched her warily as she stepped out holding her shirt.

"Can you button me up." She asked timidly, slightly shying away from his touch and gaze. " I guess you've already seen Patrick's handy work."

"What handy work? There was more than the name carving? I knew about the face, but there's more than the face?" Leo's face was etched with worry and hatred.

"Don't worry about it." Piper climbed into bed. Finally noticing that Leo was dressed to leave. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah just to get my school work and handle some business."

"Leo promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I can't do that."

"Pwease, for the hurt girl?"

"Fine I promise."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course"

And with that he walked out of her room and out of the hospital. He had to talk to Piper's lawyer this wasn't over. Not by a long shot, and if Leo's hunch was right he had to warn Ms. Waters that he may be pulled into the trial.

A.N. 2: Um, don't hate me for making Piper go through that, again. After this there will be no more really bad life altering things well at least after the abortion which I probably wont go into details about. what happened after the bedroom incident will be in the next chapter or two. And it's going to be Important to the whole Halliwell vs. Wyatt trial. Also there might be a brief reference to the to the sentencing of Steve, mind you that's a BIG MIGHT. Besides Steve and derrick weren't that important to the plot.

Phallophobia


	13. Mad World

Disclaimer: in first chapters and blah, blah, blah.

Read Author's note at the bottom. REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 12: Mad World

2 weeks Later

Piper stared up at the ceiling trying to take her mind off the fact that she was in a hospital with a towel as her only form of coverup while she got the stitches removed from her stomach sides and face.

"I swear I ought to be a nurse as much as I'm in the hospital." Piper grumbled when Dr. Rose nicked her by accident.

"So Miss Halliwell, are you ready for school, If I'm not mistaken classes start next week."

"I'm just ecstatic. I'm sorry I'm being a bitch today it's just I'm not ready for the pity and the leers. It's bad enough it had to be in the paper." Sighing she pulled her shirt down and tossed the towel behind her.

"You should be healed enough for a bra in two weeks. And don't worry once they get over the initial shock of the damage, you'll be able to get them to do anything for you. I know I was able to." The young doctor said a suspicious smirk.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he filled out the prescription.

"When I was in my first month of my senior year of high school I was in a car accident, well to make a long story short, I was captain of the football team and having all the cheerleaders carrying my things and fawning over me like I was a baby. It was kind of how I met my wife." He told her tearing off the prescription.

Rolling her eyes and slightly laughing, she walked out of the examination room and into the waiting room to leave.

"Well?" he asked.

"I shall have disfiguring scars for the rest of my life. Then in a vain attempt to not think about it I will move into a bell tower and eventually become senile . . . " Piper grabbed Leo's arm. She had a weird dizzy spell. Probably side effects of the shot they gave her. Shaking her head slightly, she Looked toward the door, knowing she would see worry etched on his face.

10 minutes later

"Are you ready for your last trial?" Ms. Waters asked "Piper's zoned out face.

"No. Wait what was the question?"

"Are you ready?" Leo asked.

"Sure. Leo stop scratching, you'll open the wounds again."

"So Leo, how does it feel to take a knife in the stomach?"

"Crappy, besides, Why did you call us into your office?"

"Well Piper, Leo, it has come to my attention that Patrick's lawyer has been able to dig up some information concerning you two, something about you two sleeping together."

"Oh that." Piper said a little embarrassed.

"I was distressed and Piper found me on and we ended up sleeping in the same bed together That's all that happened."

"Ok"

A week and a half later

Sick. She was sick and it hadn't been two weeks into school. Every thing she ever had in her stomach came up in body racking heaves. She thought maybe it was from what she ate yesterday but it couldn't have been because she didn't eat anything that night, so food poisoning was definitely out of the question the only other possibility was not a possibility. It just couldn't be. . .

AN:

Sorry for it being so short but it had to be shortened before I started babbling and then the chapter wouldn't have made any sense.

Um also school is starting tomorrow for me and since I can't play like I did last year, cuz I got to make up some classes, I won't be writing frequently and may not update for weeks to months at a time so bear with me. But if all goes well I will be updating enough up to the actual trial for Patrick, which will have twists and turns but all will end well even if the story may not.

Phallophobia


	14. Breathing

You already know . . .

Chapter 13: Breathing

Piper walked into school with Leo's jacket on and her head down. It was hard to hide four months of pregnancy when your as little as she was. She could feel the eyes on the back of her. The colors that where once part of her wardrobe, were exchanged for Blacks and greys. Her long hair always hid her face. The once approachable girl, was now shunned and ignored.

She walked to her locker, or at least tried to before she had to run into the nearest bathroom stall. Yanking off leo's jacket so she could put her head on her arms she listened to what they were saying.

Piper walked into her classroom twenty minutes late, never lifting her head, never mumbling an excuse. Her hair creating a shroud of darkness around her face so that no one could see the tears that hadn't stopped. The sleeves of her sweater were sticking to her arms from the blood that she had thought stopped.

She sat all the way in the back two rows away from the rest of the students. She was already way ahead of her classmates so it didn't matter if she payed attention to what her teacher was saying anyway. She pulled out her sketch pad and started to draw. Not really paying attention to what she was doing, she watched as lines, curves and shapes turned into a baby with horns in the womb. As class progressed so did her picture. She watched with morbid fascination the one who was carrying the Devilish child slowly came out to be she. Stopping to look at the creepy picture, She jumped when her teacher put his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" confusion colored Piper's face until she noticed what her teacher was looking at, her wrist.

"I must have scratched it on my tablet" shaking her head, she noticed that Leo had walked up to her. He noticed her eyes were slightly puffy.

"Piper are you okay?" Leo watched her nod before she stood up.

"Are we going?" and with that she walked out of the room.

"Miss Halliwell, just to warn you, your going to feel a slight pressure as the needle goes in. It might also sting."

Piper stared at the wall on the other side of the monitor. She wasn't feeling her best. She could feel the sleeve of her sweater chafing her new wounds. It really was an unhealthy habit, The way she slashed at her skin to feel anything but sadness.

Sighing she checked her watch. She hated the looks she got from the women in the waiting room as she walked out of the ultrasound rooms or the doctor's office. Many of times she wanted to yell at them, To tell them they willingly got pregnant, but the once bawdy girl was no more.

With her inner voice muted, she no longer had a reason to let her outer voice excel.

Piper pulled her shirt over her head to take it off. The ugly red welts on her arms were throbbing, which was a first for her. Wounds were deeper than usual. She was going to have to stop for a while or at least until her wound properly heal. A cold chill ran through her heart. She looked around her room before her eyes rested on the door. Leo's face was livid from the puffy red skin on her arms.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had the time or inspiration to write, damn Algebra 2, which I still don't get 5 or six weeks into the school year. Then I'm doing district for choir and joining Psyche Club and Computer Club. I now have a full plate. So the chapters will be farther and farther apart. And while I'm on the topic of chapters, this is a filler chapter to put out there I will try to update next weekend cuz I have auditions for regions in a week or two and I don't full/comfortably know my music. YAY I made District!!!


	15. Lemon

Disclaimer: after this chapter there isn't going to be one. If you haven't realized that I don't own Charmed, there is help out there for you.

A/N: This chapter is going to step on some toes. It deals with abortion, though I have the information on how it is done, I refuse to go into details seeing how I am against abortion. Also this chapter is two months after the last chapter. And also a couple of chapters back I said that I was going to do another trial, well all I can say is things change. Only thing you need to know is that Patrick was charge for two counts of rape.

Chapter 14: Lemon

Piper sat down on her bed. She and Leo weren't speaking again. She was sick of constantly fighting with him.

Flashback

_Piper was livid. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to say anything like that. Sure there were other methods of dealing, but he wasn't her owner, he had no say in what went on in her life, or the life of this child._

_"Fuck you Leo. This is my way of dealing."_

_"Yea well your way sucks. Your hurting the baby not only yourself and if you would stop being so stupid then we wouldn't be having this conversation again."_

_"Yea well you have no say on what goes on in this child's life seeing how it isn't yours and will never be yours." _

_She knew she was wrong for saying what she did, but her anger wouldn't let her apologize. And neither would her stubborn pride._

Piper stared at the number on her arm. It was her only way out and it was the way out. She felt her baby move slightly. As much as she thought that the movement would have gave her some warmth in her heart she felt nothing. It was so sickening the way she felt nothing. She was barely feeling the prickle of the knife in her hand.

She looked down at her protruding stomach and started to wish her entire life never happened. Sighing, she felt the heavy burden she was already dealing with get slightly heavier.

Pheobe sat on her bed in her room. She was worried about the way things were going with Piper and Leo. Something bad was stirring in the house hold. She could feel the dark ominous atmosphere of the halliwell manor.

She hadn't felt a feeling like that since the night piper was raped. _Rape._ What a horrible word. It was like bitter medicine that you never wanted to take because it only made you worst.

Piper looked at the money in her dresser. 750 dollars not counting the three thousand she had in her bank account. She need to get this done as soon as she could. Her family was already to attached to the little boy. Hell she was slightly attached to the little boy growing in her stomach also.

_Maybe I shouldn't do this. He is part of me also._ Piper steeled her heart against the traitorous thoughts and started for the door.

"Piper where are you going?" Pheobe's soft voice asked.

"Out, tell grams I'll be back tomorrow."

Piper walked out of the doors. She felt the distress in the baby's movement. Her heart clenched for a second. How could she be doing this to something that was very much alive. Sighing for one last time she steeled her back and thought back to when she felt her life had some order. She remembered when some one had once told her, "Make yourself brown." and that was what she was going to do she was going to make herself brown instead of going with the flow.

Piper sat down on her bed in the beach house. It had been exactly six months since she had last been to the house it's self. Her entire room had been redone courtesy of her grandmother and leo.

Almost as if the entire incident had been a whole dream her room was back to it's original state. Sighing she laid out on her bed to alleviate the throbbing between her legs. She knew she was bleeding pretty heavily but at least it was all over with.She couldn't believe she walkedout as though nothinghappen, andalmost as if the realization of lost life had finally settled in, Piper's heart slowly broke into two.

"What have I done?"A dam burst and tears slowly made their way out of her eyes. Sobbing as if she had no life left inside her she slowly drifted off to unconsciousness.

A/N 2: The next chapter is going to start about couple of weeks or days after chapter 4: Back to the present. You might want to read that chapter before you read the next one.

-Phallophobia


	16. Insert your own title here

A/N: This chapter is some what fluffy. It's the best I could do, I still have writers' block and I'm forcing this to come to me. Also, this is six mos. after the last chapter. ENJOY.

Also thank you TVCRAZED for reminding me that I do have fans of this story that are waiting for an up date from me, and I also want to thank all of those who have reviewed this story telling me to up date soon.

Chapter 15: Untitled

Piper woke up for the first time in a long time feeling safe and warm. Grabbing the pillow next to her, she, took a deep breath to inhale Leo's scent. Looking around she knew where he was before she even had to call out his name. Getting up and donning a robe around her form, she padded over to the bathroom of their rather large apartment.

Piper grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste and watched Leo as he shaved his face. His large hands steady as can be with the fairly quick stokes of his razor. She watched as his half-covered face became whole with each run.

"Piper honey, what are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Leo baritone voice knocked her out of her reverie, "I'm sorry what was your question?"

"I asked what are you thinking about? You seem a little distracted." His eyes were looking at her in the mirror.

"I was thinking about how much you mean to me. Because lord knows I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you." Piper spat out her toothpaste and closed the little distance between them.

All of their kisses up to that point had always been soft, gentle and experimental. But that kiss had something else; that kiss had juice, so to speak. This one kiss conveyed all of Piper's emotions. All of Piper's gratitude, love, longing and hunger she had for leo went into that kiss. Not caring that he still had shaving cream still on his face Piper slid her hands up leo's neck to grab his face to deepen the kiss, if it could even still be called that.

Leo was the one to pull back to breathe. "I love you" he murmured into her ear, then moving down and inch to kiss the sensitive skin below. Between the nipping of her earlobe and the space below, he kissed her neck, enjoying her breathless moans and whimpers.

Piper was in heaven. She latched onto Leo's shoulder vaguely aware that all the attention he was giving that area was going to leave a mark. Lightly scratching her way down Leo's form, she traced every muscle she could feel. As her hands trailed lower, she came across the scar from when he was stabbed. She could feel him kiss and lick one of her many scars on her chest. Maybe the emotions were running on high, or the hormones that were running on high. But the act itself was highly arousing.

Leo pulled back to look into Piper's glazed, chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't remember ever seeing her look so arousing and aroused. Loving this look, he hated that he had to stop.

Smacking her on the ass he whispered to her.

"Take a shower and cool off. We have class in about an hour." Kissing her one last time to take her out of her shock and to smear a little more shaving cream on her face for added measure.

Rubbing her butt, shook her head in humor.

Piper sat in her management course thinking of the events that occurred that morning. It was the first time in the last couple of years that she felt desirable. Sure she felt beautiful but it wasn't the same as desirable. But the one thing that kept reeling in her mind was, was she ready for that next step. It had taken her so long to get to the step she was at now. So long since she was comfortable with changing in front of him and looking in the mirror without being disgusted by what she saw; so long since she felt aroused by a man.

She knew her body was more than ready but she wasn't sure her heart was. She knew she loved him but was that enough.

Later that night, Piper sat on the bed in the room she shared with Leo. They were about to have the one talk that most couples dreaded the most: the sex talk.

Silently staring at the wall in front of her, she went over the speech in her head. It felt weird talking about the one thing she had been avoiding talking about for the last two years. But it was time to close that chapter in her life. She was tired of shying away from his touch. She wanted him to love her in a way she had never been loved before; gently.

"Piper where are you?"

"In the room."

"I thought we were going to spend the next couple of days in the living room since we don't have class for the rest of the week?"

"We are, but I just want, no need to talk to you."

"Okay" the confusion he was feeling, coloring his voice.

"Okay, Leo, I want to talk about our relationship and taking it to the next level. We've been dating for well over a year, and I'm beginning to wonder if you're getting bored waiting for me. Now before you say your well-rehearsed line about being ready when I am, but I know you're human and you get frustrated, hell I get frustrated also. But up until now I've been afraid of that feeling. So if you're willing to be patient with me, I'm willing to try."

Leo stood and bent down to kiss her. "I'm willing to go to the ends of the earth for you" then he kissed her.

TBC . . .

A/N2: I hate that last line. "I'm willing to go to the ends of the earth for you." Maybe I should have added at the end "to get into your pants." That would be funny. But um, I'm debating on wether or not to put sex in the next chapter. I kinda blush at things like that and can't get anything to come forth also please don't expect this story to have a 100 percent happy ending because that's not me. But um expect the next chapter within a month. If I break my promise, you can bitch at me through email. also if i do break my promise it's because it's been a 6 mos writer's block kick.

PHALLOPHOBIA


	17. Tonight in Captivity

Disclaimer: In the first Chapter...

A/N: I know I've neglected you all. But senior year has been a bitch. Especially after you move away from the people you were the closest with for four years... Besides I have been writing just not this story. Or my other story _Daddy_. I'm doing original work now...

Chapter 16

Piper woke up with the sun in her eyes. She felt so relaxed and languid. She could still feel the slight flush of her skin from the night before. Looking over to the figure beside her she looked at the way he was sleeping. His dirty blonde hair was all over his head. it was the last day of their four day weekend, it was almost time for them to return to the real world outside.

Pulling her self into a sitting position she could feel a slight twinge in the lower half of her body grabbing the robe next to the bed she walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her. Washing the fluids from her body she thought of the new changes in her relationship.

Weeks and months passed by and life resumed it's normal pace. Their last semester of college was coming to a close and in between classes and planning a marriage and their relationship things seemed to overwhelmed the couple.

_No please. No more. I can't take anymore. Please I beg of you stop_. "STOP." The words bubbling up from Piper's throat only to end up being a scream. It had almost been a year since she had last had that dream but it seemed to come more frequently.

Sitting up to try to calm her racing heart, she looked over at the sleeping form next to her. _Tch. Leave it to him to sleep through my nightmare._ Standing up she walked over to their bedroom balcony. Opening the sliding door and walking out into the cool April air.

The stress and pressure of the end of their college careers pressed ominously over their heads. Biting the skin of her lip she unconsciously rubbed the smooth scars on her stomach. Walking to the bathroom a run was in order. Besides it was only four in the morning...

TBC

A/N: yea I know super short but hey this is the best I could come up with at the last moment...

The next chapter will be out sooner than this... I graduate from high school ina fewdays and I'll have all the free time in the world after then until next time...


	18. So Cold

Disclaimer: in the first chapter.

Chapter 17: So Cold

"Piper honey I need you to stay with me. I know your in a lot of pain but I need you to stay with me the babies are fine but I need you stay with me so that the babies will stay fine."

There was a pounding pain in her head. She couldn't remember where she was or what happened. She could slowly feel her self lose consciousness.

"Leo...

Earlier That Day

Piper looked around her room, and absentmindedly rubbed her swelling stomach. Her restaurant/club was doing well and had been open for 6 months. It was making more money than she thought it would and it helped pay off her loan and workers in less than 4 months with extra emergency cash. But it did help that she was located close the college and the beach.

Getting out of bed she walked towards the living room to cut on the news. She could smell toast being toasted but the smell was making her sick.

"In today's news, a 14 year old boy stabbed by 17 year old girl. Police think that it was gang related. Police are asking witnesses to come forward. In other news the hurricane season is going to be worst this year than last year..."

Sighing at what the world was being reduced to she went back into her room to get ready for the day.

"What do you mean you shipped out our shipment of alcohol to Nevada. I distinctly remember putting out a rush order. I have Nine Inch Nails coming out tomorrow and I'm low on almost everything except the mixes. Mm hmm. Well look get your shit together or I'll find another shipping agency one that more reliable than yours."

"Piper honey I don't that kind of stress is good for the baby." Penny said to her granddaughter as the drove to the doctor's office for her check up.

"Yea well I'm surrounded by asses at work it can't be helped. Besides the kids a Halliwell, stress is going to be their life."

"Speaking of it why haven't you found out your having a girl yet?"

Piper sighed in irritation and appreciation. "Because that numb nut Leo didn't want to know. Which is why I am happy that he isn't here, because now I get to know and hint to him. Besides it might be a boy those do run in his family. And Besides the doctor thinks I'm carrying twins. I look like I'm nine months pregnant at 7 months."

Sighing Penny wondered if she was the exact same way when she was pregnant. Looking at her glowing granddaughter she wished she was gifted with the power of foresight. Maybe it was dream or maybe it was deja vu. All she knew was that by the end of the night some thing bad was to happen.

4 Hours Later

"Piper honey I'm home." Leo called into the house that was a wedding present. He could smell her cooking that permeated the air in side the desert theme decorated house. Looking around his home for the last four years a sense of deja vu washed over him. Looking at the desert flowers he looked at the date and his heart jumped into his throat.

'_10 years today, they've been buried and gone for 10 long years.'_

Shaking himself out of his stupor watched as his wife waddled over to him. Biting his lip to keep from laughing at her walk. He met her half way.

"Hey honey how was the doctors appointment?" he asked all the while rubbing her distended stomach.

"Fine. I found out the sex of the baby."

"I thought we didn't want to know?"

You didn't want to know. I did". Walking back into the kitchen, they went back on with their nightly rituals.

A Couple of Hours Later

" I can't believe where leaving the house at one in the morning because you want phish food ice cream. You hate phish food ice cream."

"Hey don't complain. It's your twins that give me all theses cravings."

"Twins!?"

"Yes twins now go the light is green."

Pulling out into the intersction, they never saw the out of control truck that smashed into leo's side and rammed the car into the street light pole. Blacking out from the impact Piper could feel herself floating over her body.

' _I hope we come out of this alive.'_

A/N: I know some of you all have given up on me and this story but I have been writing. It's just hard now to juggle school, and assignments and looking for a job but now that it's break i'm beginning to have time. As soon as christmas is over i will be able to devote a large amount of time to writing..


End file.
